


Dismantling Heroes

by akitkatbar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Angst, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Bruce Banner Hulks Out, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Hulk & Natasha Friendship, Hulk is protective of his friends, Loki exploiting the avengers weaknesses, Loki you dick, Mind Control, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Steve Rogers wants to know where Bucky is, The Tesseract (Marvel), and how Peggy's doing, every chapter is a different avenger falling under the tesseracts power, originally called "My Hawk" on ff.net, roughly after avengers movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitkatbar/pseuds/akitkatbar
Summary: Loki gains full power over the tesseract, and with it, hunts down the Avengers to have them under his control.(original story on ff.net)





	1. Plucked Wings

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to fix old avengers fanfics from my high school years, & this one seemed like a good start. the original only had 4 avengers, although i did find the missing two in my docs earlier today.
> 
> w/o writing fics on the avengers, i prob wouldn't be writing at all.. so enjoy :) 
> 
> ps: i added the link to the original story from ff.net in the summary, i like comparing my progress from then to now, & i wanted y'all to see my progress as well :)

Clint knew he was in trouble. The duct tape around his mouth tasted gross as the glue seeped into his mouth from his failed attempts at crying out for help. The room was pitch black, not a glimmer of light coming in from any detail of the void of darkness. His stomach was in knots and he tried to hold back his attempts to hurl. The whole situation cried _not normal_.

“Clearly, my little Hawk, you have become blurred on what my vision for your wretched realm is,” a voice rang out clearly in the room and Clint’s ears perked at trying to figure out where the familiar voice came from. 

He tried to say “Loki” against the tape, but as he struggled to open his mouth, the tape seemed to constrict his lower jaw further, causing it to pop loudly. The god appeared out of nowhere, his long staff glowing faintly with the tesseract perfectly molded into a small gem in the center of the spear. He felt the ropes binding his arms and legs together tighten and hiss, and he lowered his gaze from the taller man to his constraints, eyes blown wide at the long snakes suffocating his circulation.

Loki seemed pleased at his current predicament. “Do you like my pets? I’ve raised them myself.” A low chuckle echoed in the room. “It seems like you’ve forgotten who’s in charge around here. Have you taken for granted all of the knowledge and parts unseen of Midgard?”

His face seemed to freeze in the small blue hue, stopping mid-monologue and Clint tried to relax at the small pause. It was short lived. “Have you taken me for granted, Hawk? Would you rather want me to leave, to leave you stuck to your fate with my serpents suffocating you til you lay still?” 

His body seemed to disappear in front of Clint, his eyes wide and frantically trying to match his voice with his body. His head snapped to the left when he heard a chuckle obscenely close to his neck, then right when he felt his cold breath tickle his ear lobe. 

“If I gave you a second chance, would you hunt for me? To truly grow a slick pair of wings and find your prey to return to your Master? Truly a bird of prey like the one you’ve named yourself after isn’t afraid of a little arachnid, right? A little sting won’t hurt.”

Clint felt the snakes around him open their mouths near his wrists, their blue eyes glowing brightly as their fangs dripped a shiny blue venom.

“Didn’t the woman say that ‘love was for children’?” Clint looked up to Loki, a menacing grin grew on his face as Clint’s own contorted with pain from the poison being forcefully injected into his bloodstream. “Whatever you have with that woman is fake, Hawk. The next time you see her, bring her to me.”

Clint felt his mind shut down, feeling the tesseract’s power seep into his cognitive mind, rearranging his thinking. Loki let out an airy laugh as he watched his eyes warp from its original brown color to a bright blue. “Refer to me as your Master, Hawk. New mission… Find the Widow.”

“Yes, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loki was my first fan-love & still to this day i want to marry tom hiddleston.
> 
> clint & i share the same middle name (francis, me: frances).
> 
> i ended up writing my college essay on the avengers & how they fit my different personality traits. i've got that saved somewhere.


	2. An Arachnid's Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye hunts down Black Widow, brings his prey to Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

Loki sent out Hawkeye to find Black Widow. When he did find her, she became hesitant to follow him back to an undisclosed location, voicing her worries about a trap. She felt her stomach react, her gut feelings were making her react by sending signals of hurling without an added thought. She tried her best to swallow the attempts around Clint, the back of her mind supplying her instinctual feelings of Clint maybe had found the missing Asgardian and was leading her to where he might be.

Although she knew his glowing blue eyes weren’t his own brown ones, she still trusted him to lead her into the underground cave Loki once claimed as his own.

As if he could read her mind and grasp at her flurry of uncharacteristic emotions, he gripped her hand tightly as it got progressively darker and dustier as the walked deeper into the hideout. “It’s okay, ‘Tasha,” he managed to say, his voice sounding almost robotic. 

Soon she couldn’t feel his rough grip against her own fair skin, and she stopped hearing his steady breathing that was originally within earshot. She continued walking forward, almost hoping to crash into her colleague in the darkness. Her mind kept supplying her with ideas to figure out where Clint left her, but she only considered one idea: to call out for Clint.

“Barton, I swear to god if this is another one of your foolish pranks,” Natasha started, her voice ended with a shaky sigh.

“The Black Widow, sounding afraid? Not what I expected,” a silky voice rang out from all angles around the woman, extremely familiar. “To think that you trust the Hawk enough for him to lead you into here…,” he tutted and appeared in front of her, the tesseract glowing brightly against the gold ornaments of his outfit.

“Where’s Barton? What did you do to him, Loki?” Natasha spit out, her hands balled into fists near her gun holster on her hip. The god didn’t seem to show any emotion, and only grinned when he waved his hand over her red hair.

“Have you ever been bitten by a black widow, Natasha?” Loki asked, ignoring her previous questions directed at him. “I’ve heard they’ve got a fatal bite. Midgardians are so fragile, dying by the hands of a woman’s venom.”

Something glowed blue on Natasha’s chest and she looked down from her hardened gaze on Loki. There were millions of blue glowing dots on her chest and arms, her mind trying to figure out what they were. 

Loki must’ve seen her face twisting with confusion, so he helped her out. “My own work, delicately created with one beautiful arachnid in mind: black widows. Their venom will reach your heart soon, don’t overexert yourself too much or you might die. Not even your dear little Hawk will know of your passing until you’re six feet under.”

As if on cue, she felt her skin burn as every spider bit her and injected the blue venom. She held back a painful scream, the burn under and into her bloodstream was electrifying. The first drops of the blue liquid managed to get into her heart and recirculated throughout her body quickly, her green eyes lightening out to a light blue hue.

“Amazing little creatures, right Widow? I now see why you’ve named yourself after them, they do sting horribly,” Loki cackled into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just learned there's black widow spiders in indiana around where i live. i guess i won't be exploring the forest trails near my apartment any time soon.


	3. The Other Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends usually don't lead friends to their enemies, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> number 3! enjoy :)

Fury had told Banner he had permission to let out the Other Guy around the city where two of his teammates had disappeared. He had to tell himself it was okay, he trusts Hulk, he wants them to be found as well. After a chunk of his day was dedicated to meditation and reassuring himself and the green giant inside him that it was going to be okay, he set off.

Fury gave him a thumbs up as he shifted in the Heli-Carrier’s Hulk cell, and the Other Guy gave a thumbs up to the other man. With a quick tug of the bright red lever, both the floor and Hulk disappeared.

The Other Guy landed in an empty field, the crater he created with his land wasn’t too deep that he couldn’t climb out from. He jumped out and skidded onto the field, his heels digging into the rocky soil with little effort.

“Hey, Big Guy,” a soft voice from behind him said. 

The beast turned around to face the voice, and he was met face-to-face with Natasha. Her red hair mixed with the slight breeze that seemed to only circle them. 

“Nat…,” Hulk whispered, Bruce’s own mind waking up to the horrible thought of Hulk hurting her. _Stay calm, Hulk; we don’t know who has her,_ his voice echoed in the Hulk’s conscious mind, reminding him of their mission.

“Why are you here? Weren’t you with Tony and Fury?” Natasha questioned, her voice crisp and silky.

“Fury wanted Hulk to find friends. Tony agreed,” he kneeled forward, getting his head at her eye level.

Natasha hummed, agreeing to his statement. “Friends are nice, right?”

Hulk grunted, the noise sounded relaxed.

“Too bad I’m not Natasha then,” her voice warped into a more familiar, masculine voice as a golden light surrounded her body. The body grew longer as the golden horns sat royally over the black hair neatly pulled back. “I’ve always wanted to see you kneel before me, Beast.”

It was too fast, the grass and weeds surrounding the Hulk’s ankles wrapped around his legs in a quickening pace, some nearby mushrooms and flowers glowing with the tesseract’s hue. Hulk tried to escape his confines, but every movement, every twitch of his muscles only caused the vines to constrict him further.

Loki chuckled darkly, “Finally, I’ll be able to have a pet that Father won’t take. Oh, before I forget and move on to the Captain, your little Banner won’t be able to force a shift.” 

With a flick of his wrist, the mushrooms rooted themselves into his tough skin, the blue poison easily dripping into his bloodstream. 

As Hulk roared, Loki disappeared into the breeze, already planning out how he’ll get Captain America.


	4. Young Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam (Steve) gets tempted by Satan's knowledge fruit.

“The young soldier, Captain America,” Loki’s voice rang out. “What brings you here today?”

The man in question refused to reply.

Loki took his silence for a response anyways, continuing. “Surely you’ve got a reason, yes? You want to steal back your beloved emerald monster,” Loki sighed, his voice echoing around the Avenger. “I understand, I really do. Just say the word and he’ll be released. No harm done to it or the city you protect.”

The blonde doesn’t believe the god. 

The god smiles in his darkness and with a smooth wave of his hand, snake-like ropes tie up the soldier, actual gold-colored snakes wrapping around his neck and gagging his mouth.

“Your Hawk had a plan at least when he decided to come over. Too bad it didn’t last much with that woman, taking control of him was too easy once again. Widow and Hawk make quite the pair."

Captain America felt two eyes staring at him and he tried to focus his narrowing blue eyes to find Loki in the darkness. His own two eyes met Loki’s abnormal blue-greenish ones. Steve tried his best to wrestle with his restraints, but only found himself feel weaker and the restraints grow tighter.

Loki chuckled darkly, watching the man squirm and wiggle in front of him. “Oh~ Don’t try to escape, as you’ve probably already know, the ropes won’t allow it. They’ll only be manipulated when I want them to be.” The god treks back to his staff, the faint blue glow only just registering now in Steve’s brain.

Had it been hidden before? Steve wasn’t sure.

“This wand has given me knowledge of _everything_. I’m sure it’ll do the same with you. Wouldn’t you want to know about your war friends? How they’ve faired over the years? Your close friend, Bucky… First love, Peggy,” Loki smiled when he turned around, noticing Steve’s surprise at his own knowledge of his friends.

“It is much too late to act surprised, Captain. Your friends will haunt you,” Loki tightened his grip on the staff, pointing it directly to his chest. Steve felt the point tap over his heart, sucking in a breath when he felt something surge through his bloodstream.

“Stand tall, young soldier.”

And Captain did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two more! ahhhhhhhhhhh my writing was so bad and short back then.
> 
> good progress! UwU


End file.
